Sleepover
by Farm-Story
Summary: Who would have known that a silly contest could turn into so much more? KaitoxLen M for lemons.
1. The Contest

**A/N: This was basically written from roleplay I did with my friend…and yes, there will be hardcore yaoi scenes, but that comes in the next chapter. So this chapter is rated T and the next definitely will be M. But not all the scenes will go into detail.**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

"Len-kun?" Miku spoke into the phone nervously, confused on the fact that her usually chatty friend was quite silent. The atmosphere was very melancholic. Len was always talking about something or other…he never had nothing to say.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

"Oh, you know. The usual." Unfortunately for Len, Master had a spot for young boys. He let everyone else go live in their own apartment, but Len got to stay with him. "Yesterday he made me dress up in a school uniform."

"Oh."

"A _girls _school uniform."

"Oh. My."

"And I don't know if it was exactly what you would call appropriate for a school uniform. The skirt was the shortest I'd ever seen."

"Well…I can see why you're upset!"

"I wanna come back and live with you guys….stupid Master."

"Why can't you just come over for a little while?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! A sleepover! It would be great!"

"I don't know how Master would feel about that…"

"Rin says she's going to throw rocks at you if you don't come.

"I'll see what I can do."

~Later~

Len had managed to convince Master into going by begging like a cute puppy on his hands and knees. He left the house, avoiding attempted rape. He walked swiftly to the house of Vocaloids, trying to keep his identity hidden(the fangirls would freak.) When he got there, he found everyone in the backyard, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"LENNY!" Teto happily screamed at him, jumping all over him.

"Don't drill me, Teto!"

"Len-kun! It seems like it's been forever!" Luka chirped.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?"

"We all missed you so much!" Miku said. She was always very sociable.

"Well, well, it's my half-girl brother." Rin said, trying to be dramatic.

"Rin, I assure you, I am one hundred-percent male."

Suddenly, Kaito came out from inside the small apartment. Noticing that Len had arrived, he ran over to him, tousling his hair. "It's nice to see you, Len-kun."

Len started to blush, so he looked away. "Kaito-nii…"

"We should make Len a Welcome Back cake!" Momo cheerfully suggested.

"That's a nice idea…" Defoko said from the corner.

~Later~

After several attempts of trying to make a banana-leek cake, they asked Rin to go to the store and just buy a cake.(She instead mugged a guy she found on the street and used his money.) Since it was almost closing time, they only had a few cakes left, and Rin choose one that read, "Get well soon!" ("In hopes that you someday recover from your overly feminine male disorder." She bluntly added.)

"To Len!" Miku toasted, with vegetable juice, of course!

"TO LEN!" They all screamed in compliment(Teto was loudest.)

"So, Len-kun, you haven't told us who's tent you want to sleep in tonight." Momo reminded him.

"Uh…" Quite a choice there was, between Miku, Luka, Rin, Defoko, Gakupo, Teto, Momo, and…Kaito. Oh, boy. As much as he would love to spend the night with Kaito, it would probably strike the others as just a little suspicious. Right?

"You can sleep with me in my tent!" Luka said.

"No, he's gonna sleep with me!" Miku contradicted.

"Don't sleep with me. Because you know that I won't stop at a marker mustache, I'll draw a full beard on you and call you Juan Pedro." Rin said, a hint of boredom in her tone.

Gakupo was just standing there eating something that you know was under 100 Calories, watching the girls fight over someone who was _so _much like them.

"HE LIKES ME MORE!" Teto whined.

"NO, HE LIKES ME MORE!" Defoko countered, so then they had a staring contest. But then they both blinked at the same time, and they laughed.

"I can fix your bed for you! And cook your food!" Momo offered.

Len was confused as everyone(except Gakupo because he was looking through Luka's makeup)was yelling things at him. But suddenly, as if an angel entered from the sky, Kaito spoke.

"Your gonna sleep in my tent, Len." He said, calmly as ever. And if Kaito was an angel, Len melted into him like a chunk of butter.

"Oh, okay, Kaito-nii." Len said, trying to keep his cool.

He had a feeling this would be a good evening.

~Later~

Later that evening, everyone had settled in to bed, and Len and Kaito were about to do the same. Len found out that Kaito's tent was actually pretty clean-"I got rid of all the ice cream wrappers."-and the bedding was well kept. Len immediately snuggled into the blankets. It had been a long day.

"Kaito-nii, I'm bored."

"We should have like one of those fun contest things that little girls have at their slumber parties!" Len was surprised that Kaito remembered that much of a sentence before he stopped right in the middle of it and forgot.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Ooh, I got it! Who can stay up the longest!"

"Uh, okay?"

"Now, what does the loser have to do…"

They both thought for a while before an absolutely diabolical idea bubbled up in Len's head. "What if…"

"What?"

Suddenly Len lost the demonic aura and took a step back in to reality. _Wait, I can't say that! What was I thinking? _"Never mind."

"Tell me~"

"No."

"Len~"

"No."

"Tell me Len~" Kaito stared at him with the most innocent and somewhat dumbfounded expression. Kinda like the one you see on a stray puppy that makes you want to take it home, but this was where it made you spill what you were hiding.

"Okay, the loser has to hug their-" Len stopped as he really didn't want to say it in front of Kaito.

"Hug their what?" Kaito had no idea what he was talking about.

Len groaned, as sometimes Kaito's minor stupidity wasn't always a good thing(but it was if you wanted to try to convince a police officer you have never heard of a girl named Rin Kagamine.)"Hug their…crush…"

"Ooh, if that's it, then I'm definitely in!"

"Seriously?" Kaito was confident. A bad sign.

"Oh, okay then. But I'm going to win!"

"No you won't!"

~2 hours later~

"Kaito-nii…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting kind of sleepy." One thing Kaito was smart enough to remember about Len was that he went to sleep easily.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah…"

Kaito snickered to himself._ This will be a piece of cake…_ "Why don't you go to bed then?"

"Okay…night, Nii-san…" Len was too tired to remember about the contest as he drifted away to sleep.

Kaito smiled to himself. He would get to see who Len's crush was! Kaito ran his fingers through Len's hair. _Heheh, he's kinda cute when he's asleep. _Len made a soft moan noise as Kaito's fingers intertwined with strands of his hair. _He has soft hair…_

Kaito thought of an idea that could pass the time. He was going to see if he could screw with Len's dream! "Hey Len, I think you're cute."

"You do?" Came the reply from a sleep-talking Len.

"Of course. I mean, only if you like me…"

"Oh, I really like you."

Kaito felt his face heat up. "Um, I gotta, um,…go to bed!" Kaito said, going to sleep and dreaming about what had just happened.

Needless to say, saying Len was in for a surprise when he found out he lost the next morning was an understatement.

**A/N: El hooray, the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, the next chapter will be longer. Oh yeah, and there will be the hardcore yaoi scenes in the next one, so I'm just warning you in case you don't like that stuff. R+R!**


	2. You Like Me Too?

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2. Lol. Uh, so this chapter is rated M, not like last chapter. This chapter also has some fluff. And lemons. 2 of them, to be exact. So if you don't like that kind of thing, leave. I warned you people like, 4 times. Yes.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I would make it an anime.**

That night, Len had a pleasant dream about someone inventing a huge banana slide and he was the first to go down it. When he woke up, reality wasn't as pleasant. No, reality was like a swift kick in your ass, especially to Len who found two deep blue, totally-unconcentrated eyes staring at him. "AHH!" He screamed.

"Hi, Len-kun~"

"Oh no…"

"Guess what?"

"…"

"YOU LOST! AND NOW YOU HAVE TO HUG YOUR CRUSH!"

"Uh…in front of everyone?"

"Yup!"

"No."

"Oh, are you chicken? BAK BAK BAK!"

"Shut up! It's not as easy as it seems! Stupid Kaito-nii…"

"I'll be waiting!" Kaito said cheerfully as he exited.

~2 days later~

Rather than being a man and facing his fears, Len instead decided to hide from Kaito for the past two days. It had been going well. He decided to stay over longer knowing Master would be longing for him when he got back. However, Len told himself that it would be heart-wrenching to ignore Kaito for much longer, and he decided to confront him.

"Kaito-nii?" Len asked nervously as he entered the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Kaito looked up from something, Len wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Um…remember a few nights ago when we had that contest?"

"…uh…"

"Remember?" If only Kaito was smarter…

"I think so…"

"And I lost?"

"Oh yeah!" _Of course, _Len thought, _that's how he remembers._

"And now I have to…"

"HUG YOUR CRUSH!"

"Yeah…"

"So you gonna do it now?"

"Yeah…here goes…" Len dominantly took a step in front of Kaito, waiting for his reaction. Of course, Kaito had no idea what was going on. "Okay…here goes…Kaito-nii…" Len wrapped his arms around Kaito's larger frame and pressed his face into his chest, worried what Kaito would think. He pulled away, taking a few steps back to see what Kaito looked like. His entire face was red and he looked shocked. "Nii-san…I'm telling the truth…"

Suddenly, Kaito picked Len up in a crushing hug, as if he never wanted to let go. He put him down and ran toward the tent. Len looked very confused. Kaito…felt the same way?

~Later~

He had to do it. He had to say something to him. It just wasn't fair! He deserved to know the truth. He knocked on the tent entrance timidly. "Kaito-nii?"

…

No answer. The tent was unzipped slightly, so Len took that as for him to come in. Kaito was sitting awkwardly, waiting for Len.

"So…"

"Len…"

"Okay, I'm sure we're both confused, because I know I am, and this is hard for the both of us, but I want our friendship to still continue, because that's the most important thing, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, if you just got caught up in the moment,, and-"

But Len was cut off as Kaito smashed his lips against his, and, because Len was still talking, his mouth was still open, so Kaito slid his tongue in. They made out for a few minutes, wrestling their tongues against each others. Kaito pulled away and looked longingly into Len's eyes.

"I know we need to talk about this. So please forgive me for this next part." And before Len could make out what was happening, he had been pinned down by Kaito, who was kissing him all over his face and down his neck. He sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his collarbone, making him moan in pleasure.

Kaito began untying his tie and undoing his arm-warmers. Len, confused about what was happening, pulled off Kaito's scarf while trying to find something to grab onto. Kaito moved Len's hands to his coat, forcing them to pull it off. Kaito was now in only a navy blue tank top and his khaki colored pants. Tears began to build up in Len's eyes, but he forced them back.

Kaito pulled Len's shirt off quickly, not hesitating to kiss a trail down his abdomen. Len wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, desperately trying to cling to Kaito. Soon Kaito slid his tongue down his stomach to his waistline, eventually arriving at his shorts, which he promptly pulled off. Len fiercely blushed, which made Kaito smile all the more.

He traced a finger over Len's throbbing erection, causing Len to moan in pleasure. "Len…please…forgive me." Kaito said as he pulled Len's boxers off, exposing his length. Len continued to blush as Kaito began to lick the very tip. Then, he took the head in his mouth, savoring the taste. Len cried out in pleasure as Kaito began to suck.

"Nii-san…oh…oh! Ah…that feels…good…oh, nii…san…I'm…I'm going to…!" Len couldn't finish his sentence as he came into Kaito's mouth, finishing with a loud moan. Kaito swallowed the creamy fluid and looked back up at Len, who was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Len! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I got carried away!" Kaito kept yelling apologies as he didn't know what to say.

"No, Kaito-nii, it's fine…that was pretty fun…it was my first time…" Len hoped that lie would be plausible, even for an idiot like Kaito.

"R-really?"

"Yeah…but…it doesn't make sense…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know…don't you have to be dating someone to do…that?"

"Well then, I guess we're dating! I mean, we don't have to do it again…"

"No! I mean…I'd like to…"

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure you were…comfortable with it." Kaito looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's fine…"

Len just hoped no one found out.

~Later~

Len was in a good mood. Even after being chased with a stick lit on fire by Rin, Len couldn't complain. He was in such a good mood, he made s'mores. And while everyone had begun eating them, Len noticed a certain person wasn't present. "Oh, Kaito-koi~" Len cheerfully called towards the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't you want some s'mores?

"Oh, uh, s-sure!" Kaito seemed…weird. He was stuttering and trying to ignore Len.

"You want some ice cream with that?"

"S-sure!"

"Here you go."

"Th-thanks!"

After everyone finished eating,(followed by a drunken speech on why marshmallows were fluffy by Meiko,) Len was tired. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Len-kun~" Everyone said in unison, except Gakupo because he was re-applying his nail polish.

"Umm, I'm gonna go to sleep too!" Kaito said, following Len.

"Oh, are you coming with me, Kaito-nii?"

"Y-yeah! Wait up!" Kaito ran towards Len and caught up with him. As soon as they got in the tent, Len began undressing into just his shirt and his boxers for night time. "Are you okay?"

"W-what do you…"

"You're acting all weird…"

"J-just fine…"

"Kaito…tell me the truth."

"Oh, what am I doing?" Kaito questioned himself as he glomped Len.

"Kaito-nii?"

"Len…I…just…want you…"

"…well…"

"Can I…do what I did to you…earlier…but…differently?"

Len was confused, but nevertheless didn't mind. "Um…okay…"

"Th-Thank you…" Len thought about how different Kaito was from…_him._ He who caused Len so much pain…Len leaned in and kissed Kaito, opening his mouth a little, hoping Kaito would take the hint. He did, and he slid his tongue in, enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly, Kaito was clawing at his skin, forcing his shirt off, as Len struggled to pull his coat off.

Kaito started licking the back of Len's neck, sucking on an extremely sensitive spot. Len began screaming in pleasure. "Hhhhaaaaaiiiii!!!" Len couldn't help himself, nor the amount of noise he was making.

"You want more?" Kaito asked, making him beg for it.

"Y-yes…"

"Tell me that you want it. Plead for it. I want to hear you."

"Kaito-nii…Oh!..ahh …" Len moaned and sighed in happiness as Kaito sucked at his sensitive collarbone.

"Len…I can't wait any longer…" Kaito couldn't control the utter lust in his voice. Len liked the original Kaito…but gosh dammit, this Kaito was just so damn _sexy._ Kaito moved Len's hand to the zipper of his pants, urging him to pull it down. Len complied, unzipping it and pulling his pants down. Kaito flipped Len over, then reached into something and grabbed a bottle of something-Len couldn't identify it. He took off his boxers and began spreading it on his own. He tugged Len's boxers off and got into position.

Then he began to thrust.

"Ow! Kaito-nii! It hurts!" Len's eyes filled with tears as he bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

"Len, ssh. I'm sorry." Kaito held Len's hand as he thrusted again, causing Len more pain. Kaito pressed his lips to Len's, cleaning off the blood. He thrusted for a final time before Len realized-he was inside of him.

"Kaito-nii…your…"

"Yup." Kaito replied, and couldn't help but blush, to Len's astonishment. After a while of being like that, Len couldn't take the pleasure, and came all over the makeshift bed. Seeing his lover come made Kaito do the same inside of him. Len felt him and thought back to unpleasant memories…but this was much better.

After pulling apart, Len curled into Kaito, resting his head on his chest. They fell into a peaceful sleep together.

**A/N: OMG. Uh, that was my first lemon-well, lemons-and I hope they were good because I tried really hard and stuff. This took me like, 5 days to finish. So I hope it's good. The next chapter will be up soon-it's rated T and it will probably be shorter. And thank you to all the people who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story. It encourages me to keep writing!**

**~Rune~**

**P.S.: All the parts where Len talks about "Him" will be explained later…can you guess?**


	3. Konbanwa Festival

**A/N: I didn't expect to start this chapter so soon…(it's only been an hour since I uploaded the last one) but I got bored and this was entertaining. This chapter is rated T, no lemons or anything…yeah. And this chapter is kind of short…sorry about that.**

**Oh yeah, I totally realized I didn't mention something. They live in an apartment, but they sleep in tents outside for a genuine "sleepover" feel.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, Miku would most likely be dead.**

Len woke up the next day to find himself in Kaito's arms. He stretched out and wiggled his way out. He quickly dressed and began doing his hair. Just as he was about to put his hair up, Kaito began to speak. "Mmm, yeah, I like that cute little ponytail." Kaito stretched up, taking Len's hair and tying it up for him. Len blushed as he turned around, only to be swooped up by Kaito, who planted a kiss on his lips.

"Morning, Kaito-nii." Len happily greeted his boyfriend. He had a feeling today would be a good day.

~Later~

Len was watching something on TV when an interesting commercial came on, about a fair that was in town. "Kaito-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go to that!"

"Let's see…the Konbanwa Festival…ooh, tonight! We should all go!"

"Can we?"

"I'll have to ask the others…oh, and it will be dark out…" Kaito ended the last part with a wink.

"Kaito-nii! Not with everyone else there!"

"Oh, fine. Ruin my fun."

~Night-time~

All the Vocaloids stumbled together in their mini-van and headed to the Konbanwa Festival. Once arrived, they slit into groups-Defoko, Momo, Teto, then Miku, Rin, and Luka, then next was Akaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo. Following them was Kaito, Len, and Neru. Meiko and Haku just went to the local bar.

Len dragged Kaito's hand towards a huge ride that lifted people really high in the air then spun them around. "Kaito-nii! I wanna ride that one!" Kaito cringed as Neru was reading a gossip insider on her cell phone.

"Uh…I just had a lot of ice cream…maybe later…"

"I'll go, I'll probably get better reception." Said Neru, not bothering to look up from her phone.

So Len and Neru rode the huge ride. Then they rode another ride that spins up in the air-also which Kaito refused. And the roller coaster-Kaito wouldn't go on that one, either. Eventually, Len got suspicious. Finally, it was almost time to go when Len spotted a Farris Wheel. "…are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

_Farris Wheel._

_Len-kun._

_Kaito is such a uke._

"C'mon, Kaito-nii!" Len said, dragging him off and not taking no for an answer.

After waiting in line, they finally got on the Farris Wheel. Kaito was squirming uncomfortably, making Len worry." What's wrong, Kaito-nii?

"N-n-nothing…"

"Kaito…tell me the truth."

"I'm fine alright! Gosh…" Then the cart began to move. "HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOD, LEN-KUN! WE'RE ON THE TOP AND HE STOPPED IT OH WERE GONNA DIE~!" Kaito clutched on to Len for dear life.

"Kaito-nii…are you afraid of heights?"

"How did you know?" Kaito looked shocked.

"I just guessed." Len mentally rolled his eyes. "It's going to be okay." Len leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kaito's lips.

Kaito's mode went from automatic to blushing as he squirmed in his seat. "Oh crap, Kaito-nii, we're going to be late!"

The two got off the ride and hurried to find the others. "Hey Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I uke?"

Len blushed. "Huh?"

"You know, who's uke and who's seme?"

"Uh…I think I would be a better uke…I don't…really know how…"

"Oh…just wondering."

Then, as they were walking, they heard familiar voices. They peeked behind a bush to see Mikuo and Akaito, who was eating an ice cream.

"You know, growing up, my brother always bought ice cream and forgot to buy real food. We all had to live on ice cream."

"Oh, r-really?" Mikuo looked uncomfortable.

"Mikuo, come taste my ice cream."

"O-okay…" Mikuo moved forward and stuck his tongue out to lick the ice cream, but Akaito moved it away and instead stuck his own tongue down Mikuo's throat.

"HA! Mikuo and Akaito are gay for each other!" Gakupo came out from some random tree, as if he was stalking them.

"Gakupo, you're such a manwhore you probably charge people to look at you!" Mikuo was hiding behind Akaito, embarrassed that he had just kissed a boy-and liked it.

"Let's go, everyone!" Miku advanced toward the group, ready to end the night.

~In the car~

Len was tired and it was going to take a while to get home. An hour to be exact. Len's eyes were half-lidded. "Len-kun…" Kaito whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Here." Kaito wrapped his scarf around Len's shoulders and Len snuggled his face into Kaito's chest. Len drifted away into a peaceful sleep. When they got home, Kaito carried Len into the tent and kissed his forehead good night.

**A/N: Okay, that was short…but the next chapter will kick-ass, guaranteed. Oh, and what did you think of the Akaito/Mikuo? My friend and me love that pairing. Next chapter will be rated T. Thank you to the reviewers/subscribers/favoriters! **

**Oh, Konbanwa is Japanese for good evening.**

**~Rune~ **


	4. Love Me,Hate Me

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN, chapter 4. Teehee. Rated T this time. This chapter is awesome, or at least I think so.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, there would be SO MUCH yaoi.**

Len-kun was still very bored the next day when he woke up, and proceeded to watch TV for most of the day. Kaito, however, wasn't going to have that. "Len-kun, you are not going to watch TV all day."

"What're you, my mom?"

"Len-kun, pick something for us to do."

"No, this is getting good."

"Len-kun…"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up, let's go to the park."

~At the park~

Len and Kaito walked by themselves to the park, because Len was afraid of Kaito's driving. Everyone else was gone, and when they invited Akaito and Mikuo, Akaito declined, saying he would rather have some alone time with Mikuo. Mikuo just hid his face behind a pillow.

As soon as they got there, Len turned into a giddy three-year-old. "OMG SLIDE!" He yelled, running over to the slide. He jumped and slid down it, with a "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" at the end.

"What next, Len-kun?" Kaito couldn't help but giggle at Len's antics, as he saw himself right now as more of Len's father rather than his boyfriend.

"OMG SWINGS!" Len ran over to the swing-set and jumped on. "Push me, nii-san!" Kaito blushed and walked over to Len, gently pushing his back, not wanting to touch any lower. They already had enough people staring at them. "HIGHER! I WANT TO GO AS HIGH AS THE SKKKKYYYYY!" Kaito thought Len looked so funny, he might as well take a picture for a Christmas card.

Len jumped off the swing without warning. "Okay now I wanna-" But Len couldn't finish his sentence as he tripped over a rock. "OWIEEE!!!!

"Len-kun! Are you alright?" Kaito rushed to Len's side. "Where does it hurt?" Len pointed to his knee-cap, his eyes teary. "Oh, Len-kun…" Kaito picked him up, carrying him towards home.

~Home~

After they got home, Kaito got ice for Len's leg. It had been a few hours since, and it was now nighttime. Kaito went to get ice cream while Len watched more TV (Kaito told him not to.) When Kaito arrived home, he found Len was singing.

_Sukaato hirai, misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

"Len-kun?"

"Oh, Kaito! I didn't notice you there!"

"…Were you just singing about a skirt?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"You like skirts?" Kaito tried to hold his laughter in.

"Well…I guess…I mean, they are kind of cute…"

Kaito automatically shifted from Automatic Mode to LOL Mode, repeatedly saying the word LOL over and over again. Len got upset at this-he thought Kaito would understand! Kaito just laughed and laughed, not noticing Len's shifting expression. "YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Len screamed at him, storming outside and into the tent.

"Len…lol, sorry, lol lol I'm being a lol jackass lol…Miku! Lol, help me turn this lol thing off lol!"

Len didn't respond. "Lol, oh come on lol, what do you want me to lol say? Miku lol, hurry up lol!"

Miku heard Kaito and pressed the button, shifting him back into Automatic. "OH, NOW YOU COME!"

"Bakaito!" Miku said, slapping him before walking away, muttering something about vegetable juice.

Kaito retreated to the tent, noticing Len turned away from him. "Ugh, drama queen…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, now you're a nosy person?"

"Stop insulting me!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"What the hell is your problem tonight, Kaito?"

"What's yours?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, you're the one who's accusing me of all this crap!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT! I JUST WANTED TO FUCKING APOLIGIZE!" Kaito realized what he was saying and suddenly calmed down. "Eh…"

Len got a sad expression on his face, almost appearing guilty. "…oh. I...I'm sorry then…"

Kaito hated to see Len looking like that. "No, I should apologize…I was being stupid…sorry…"

Len moved forward and pressed his face into Kaito's chest while Kaito wrapped his arms around him. "Kaito-nii…"

"Len…"

"I…no, never mind…"

"What is it, Len?"

"Nothing, it's too embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing? Len…remember what we do?"

"Huh?"

"Remember?"

"I don't understand…"

"We've done it before…"

Len blushed as thoughts of days before came to mind. "Oh wait, you mean…that?"

"Yeah, what could be more embarrassing than that?"

"Okay…Kaito-nii…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

Kaito, overwhelmed by the sudden confession, didn't know what to say.

"Len…I…I…I…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he fainted.

Len mentally slapped himself, wondering if he just made a huge mistake.

**A/N: ZOMG, cliffhanger sort-of. Teehee. Uh, I have a lot to say…**

**Sorry if this story isn't that great…I mean, it's always switching from fighting to loving, but it is pretty fluffy…  
**

**Len was singing some lines from Love is War, and they mean "I'll show you how my skirt flutters, then steal your gaze away."**

**I won't be able to update as frequently now because I have school and last year I was a really bad student who never did her homework, so I told myself that has to change. I will take time to write though.**

**And thanks to the subscribers, favoriters, and reviewers. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews…I hope more people will. I don't even care if it's something like, "I like it, update soon" , it would be nice.**

**And sorry if the chapters are so short. I don't really have a lot of time to write them longer…**

**Kay, I'll shut up now. Next chapter is rated M.**

**~Rune~**


End file.
